


Look Forward

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon refused to look back.





	Look Forward

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon refused to look back. A memory of viewing Sarah Croydon burning at the stake formed. He stood near the same stake where she was killed. The sun appeared and began to burn him. There was no turning back. Charles hissed prior to becoming ashes. Happy spirits were reunited.

 

THE END


End file.
